


Hungover

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_orlijah_month"><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/"><b>orlijah_month</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/)

Holy fuckin hell.

His head was pounding.

He cracked his eyes to make sure he was still alive. Opened them fully when he didn't recognize the room.

 _Where am-_

The question fell from his mind as he sat up and spotted a large clue to the question, sprawled out naked next to him.

 _Shit._

It was Elijah. He hadn't... They didn't... Oh god, they totally had.

 _Shitshitshit._

Before he decided whether to run or puke or anything, Elijah's eyes crept open and spotted him. "Mmm, good morning."

Elijah stretched, and the motion went straight to Orli's cock, completely bypassing the hangover and the panic in his brain.

"You alright? You look a little... off." Elijah's smile started to wobble.

Really only one thing to do. _Oh yeah,_ snickered a little voice in his head, _like it's not what you wanted all along._ "Just a headache," he said, and settled back down.

"I feel you, man," Elijah groaned, rolling a bit to rest his head on Orli's shoulder. "No... no regrets then?"

Orli threw an arm casually around Elijah's waist. "Only worried about your reaction."

Elijah shifted closer, and Orli looked down to see their half-hard cocks nestled together. Just the sight made him harder.

"No need for that," Elijah assured him, grinning wickedly.

"Oh good," Orli gasped and pulled Elijah closer still.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/185019.html).


End file.
